The present invention relates to a traveling control device for an industrial vehicle in which power of an engine is used for traveling power and power for a cargo handling device.
A forklift is an industrial vehicle equipped with a cargo handling device. In the forklift, power of an engine is used for both traveling power and power for the cargo handling device. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-359414 discloses a forklift which controls a maximum velocity by restricting a maximum speed of an engine.
In the forklift disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-359414, when it is detected that the vehicle velocity is 0, it is judged that the forklift is in a state where cargo handling work is performed, and restriction on the maximum speed of an engine is released. In other words, unless the vehicle velocity is 0, a state where the maximum speed of an engine is restricted is maintained. Therefore, when the vehicle velocity is low or medium velocity, because the cargo handling work is performed in a state where the maximum speed of an engine is restricted, it is impossible to fully exert cargo handling performance.